Shin-chan, Suki dayo!
by Ryuryuu
Summary: What happens when Midorima stays over at Takao's due to a heavy rainstorm? What happens if the whole Takao family was out beside Kazunari? What happens if hee was caught doing something not-so-innocent? What will happen to his one-sided love?


Note : Hello(: This is my first MidoTaka fanfic! I write other pairings as well on my blog, Kuroko-no-basukee blogspot com (: Replace the with dot. ! :D Do review so that i can improve! Visit my blog too for more updates! 3 Hope you enjoy this story!

" Pass it this way, Takao! " Tsukiyo Junior High's captain shouted. It was the last 10 seconds of their match against the generation of miracles, Teiko Junior High. The tension was so immense that even the audience felt the pressure. Takao passed the ball to the captain which in turn tried to score, BUT - " Pak! ". The ball was stolen by the Phantom Sixth Player, Kuroko Tetsuya! Kuroko changed the ball's path to a green hair boy's direction. The said boy then got into a shooting position, all the way from the centre line. He raised his arms and shoot the ball out in an beautiful arc. Takao was impressed and he hated the fact that he is. Anyway, how can a shot from all the way there make it?! Teiko's shooting guard ended the game gracefully with a perfect 3-pointer. " Times up! 115 to 45! Teiko! " " Thank you very much " Takao straighten up from his bowing position, eyes never leaving the green hair boy. True, Teiko's players are all very strong especially their power forward number 6. But the green hair number 7 really took up whole of Takao's brain. " Erm, please tell me your name! " The shooting guard stop in his tracks and looked at the raven male. " Midorima Shintaro ( nanodayo ) " he said, once again turning his back to leave.

" Sup! Midorima Shintaro! I'm Takao Kazunari. You're going the basketball club right? Me too! Nice to meet you! " Midorima stared at Takao like he was a freak and after several seconds, he replied " How do you know my name? " " You forgot me? How mean... I played with you once during Junior High and lost. Anyway anybody our age who plays basketball will definitely know your name isn't it. Shin-chan ~ "  
" You talk too much. And what's with that awfully disgusting nickname. I have only known you for 17 seconds " the 195cm boy pointed out. Truth is, ever since that match Takao had think about Midorima everyday and his aim was to defeat him. But as funny as it sounds, the guy he vowed to defeat is going to end up being his team mate in Shutoku. " Hehe, what's the problem. Shin-chan is such a cute name anyways. Let's be good friends from now on! "

And that's how Midorima and Takao officially met. And neither one of them predicted that in the near future, Cupid will shoot arrows at the both of them.

Few months later at the end of the Interhigh preliminaries, right after Shutoku lost to Seirin - Midorima's first lost. Midorima stood under the rain, letting the raindrops drip onto him mix with his tears. It's didn't feel good to lose at all. And it was his first. Takao looked at Midorima from inside the building and for some reason, his heart ached. Not for the match, but for Midorima. He wanted to hug Midorima and tell him that's it's alright. Takao surprised himself with such thoughts. He had always been a bi, but he never thought he would have grown so attached to Midorima. After composing himself, he went up to Midorima. " Shin-chan~~ Lets go. Senpai all left already. While waiting for you I got all hungry. Let's grab something before we go home! " Midorima wiped up his tears and followed Takao.

After a series of weird twisted fate that they ended up in the same shop as Seirin and Kaijou for dinner and that Takao fling his food onto Midorima's head, the green hair male grab Takao outside. Takao thought his Shin-chan was definitely going to bash him up for what he did but he didn't. Midorima went to find a sink to wash his hair. Takao went to pick up his rickshaw and claimed that there's no need for scissors-paper-stone today. He will ride Midorima home. And that was the first time, he saw Midorima smiled at him.

" Ah ah we're both drenched! Shin-chan this is all your fault! Why stop at the antic shop to get tomorrow's lucky item?! " Takao whined and let the both of them into his house. The Takao family had took his sister out on a trip so it's just them alone. Takao blushed at the idea of them being alone and hurriedly stop himself from having any weirder thoughts. They took turns to bath and Midorima decided to stay over for the night due to the heavy rainstorm. He fitted into Takao's small PJ's but as it was too small, he took off the shirt.

Takao found himself unconsciously staring at Midorima's abs. It was perfect. Midorima slept on the couch in the living while Takao slept in his room. He tossed and turned but he can't sleep. He kept thinking of Midorima's abs. And... Takao was hard. His bulge became huge and painful. Takao wrap his fingers around his manhood and stroke it up and down. Feeling the pleasure, he bit down a moan. His right hand started to move faster, pumping his dick in a quicker motion. " Ahh... Shin...Shin-chaa..n " Takao was closed. " Mmm... Ahh... " He was about to cum when his door flung open. Midorima. Midorima was standing right at his door way, having Takao totally exposed to him. " Ta...Takao? " Midorima was blushing hard. His whole face was beet red and Takao's wasn't any better. " Shin-chan? What are you... Doing here? " Takao sounded like he was about to burst out crying in humiliation any minute. He can't believe he was caught masturbating. And caught by the person he developed feelings for. " I couldn't sleep... " Midorima mumbled. Yes, Midorima was unable to fall asleep and hence he wanted to go to Takao's room to borrow a book to read. But he had never dreamt that when he reached the door he would hear Takao moaning his name, voice filled with lust.

The silence was deafening but both of them couldn't bring themselves to start speaking. They are both embarrassed and they have no idea what to say. After several minutes which felt like years, Takao opened his mouth. " Shin-chan... I'll be honest with you. Sigh, I think I'm in love with you. I'm bi ". Midorima jumped at his confession and once again turned red. " Shin-chan, can we pretend that this never happened? I don't want you to hate me. All I want is to stay beside you, that's all. " Midorima couldn't bring himself to reply. He didn't know what to reply. He just slowly turned and walked out of the door saying " Goodnight " to Takao before closing the door behind him. Takao clenched his fist and punched his bed feeling helpless. He sobbed through the endless night.

The next morning when Takao woke up, he saw a note left on the table. " I have left home to prepare for school. Thank you for putting me up in your house yesterday. Midorima Shintato "  
Still as formal as ever huh... Thought Takao. Midorima was already there when Takao reached school. Takao took a deep breath and wrap his arm around Midorima for a usual warm greeting. " Shin-chan! " Normally Midorima would just pushed Takao away and scold him, but today Midorima frozed. The next second he flinched and pushed Takao away HARD. Takao fell to the floor and their classmates stared at the both of them. Midorima looked shocked and he opened his mouth wanting to apologize but in the end he ran out of the class room. Takao felt the ache in his heart and where Midorima pushed him. He stood up and went back to his seat, ignoring the gossiping murmurs in the class.

Midorima went to the toilet to wash his face. He felt so guilty of what he did. It was reflex. He felt apologetic but he didn't know how to face Takao now.  
He had thought about the issue yesterday after he left Takao's room. He didn't hated the raven hair boy. But he didn't know if he liked him in that way. With a confused and troubled heart, Midorima went back to attend lessons as being an ace student, he had never missed any classes before.

After basketball practice that day, all the regulars and the coach felt that something was wrong between their ace and their point guard. They didn't coordinate well at all and Midorima even missed 2 of his shots today. " Takao, what happened between you and Midorima? " Shutoku's small forward, Miyaji asked. " It's nothing worrying, Miyaji senpai~ " Takao replied playfully. " Sigh, I don't care what you guys do but just don't let it affect the practice. That Midorima even missed twice today! If this continues I'll borrow kimura's pineapple! " Miyaji said irritatedly. Takao just pretend to laughed it off and began to pack his stuff. He caught Midorima leaving using his Hawk Eye. " Erm Shin-chan! Do you have time to talk? " the raven boy asked, looking into Midorima's light green eyes from behind his glasses. Midorima nodded and they waited until their seniors cleared the changing room.

" So what do you want to talk about " Midorima was asking the obvious. He knew Takao wanted to talk about his behavior. And what happened... last night. " Neh Shin-chan, do you hate me now? " " No. " " Am I annoying you? " " You always are. " " Do you feel disgusted when I touch you? " All the while Takao had asked these questions with his head down. But he turned up and look at Midorima in the eyes. Silvery blue eyes met light green ones. " No. " was Midorima's answer. But Takao immediately rebutted " Then why did you push me away today! " " I... I ... I'm sorry " For the first time, Takao saw Midorima speechless. Midorima turned his back to Takao and mumbled, " I don't dislike you touching me... I was just... " he stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. " Shin-chan, Suki dayo. " Midorima remained silent at his confession. He didn't hate Takao. And although he didn't say it out, he didn't hate the arms that wrapped tightly around him either. When Midorima didn't respond, Takao let go and smiled sadly. " Guess my love will never be returned. My bad. Sorry for falling in love with somebody I can't have. " Takao turned to leave but Midorima grabbed his hand with his taped ones. Takao was shocked, yet happy at his urge for him to stay. This time, Midorima hugged Takao from behind and although it was very soft, Takao still heard his " I want to try to love you ". Takao broke out a smile and pushed Midorima onto the bench. He sat on his lap facing the man he love. He put his face closed to Midorima's and touched his face, tracing his jawline. Midorima stared at Takao. Takao put his hand behind Midorima's head and pushed him down, crushing their lips together. Midorima replied to the kiss and bit down softly on Takao's lips for permission. Takao happily obliged and let Midorima explore his wet cavern with his tongue. They fought for dominance and of course Midorima won. Takao moaned into the kiss and when they broke off for air, Takao said with a flushed face, " Shin-chan, Suki dayo " Midorima brings them together for another heated make out session, whispering " I know, me too. " Takao felt tears at the the brim of his silvery blue eyes.


End file.
